High Priest (Year One)
The High Priest is the main antagonist of the comedy film Year One. He is portrayed by Oliver Platt. History When Zed and Oh escape from their village after having accidentally burned it down after Zed ate from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, after a series of odd events involving Cain and Abel, the two are betrayed by Cain who sells them to Sodomite soldiers. The men take them as slaves to the city, but they escape the actual slavery and let the girls Maya and Eema go instead. However, because Zed intended to free them, they head South to Sodom (partially because Zed really liked the Sodomite helmets). Zed instantly falls in love with Sodom and its "whores" after Abraham told him of them. Abraham's son Isaac sells them to the Sodomites and they are rescued by Cain, who is a guard. He hires Zed and Oh as guards. The High Priest first appears during a tour of the city where all the townspeople run to witness a sacrifice to the god Baal. A gigantic bull's head is visible as a statue, and the High Priest first appears in a meeting with the King of Sodom, who fears an uprising. The High Priest, who is grossly overweight and vain, dismisses such rumours as groundless, and the slimy advisor agrees. The High Priest heads out to choose the sacrifice and Zed and Oh are shocked when he chooses a sultry virgin to be thrown to Baal. Oh is a servant and so he is made to do odd acts such as being a living statue in the main hall. After unsuccessfully trying to flirt with Eema, the High Priest calls Oh over and tries to seduce him by getting Oh to rub oil on his chest. Oh is actually a virgin so this means the High Priest kind of wants Oh as the next sacrifice. To Oh's horror, Eema comes by and sees Oh rubbing oil on the High Priest but Oh tries to tell Eema its not what she thinks it is. During a tour of the palace, the High Priest introduces Oh to the furnace, which the Priest says is where the gods live, and anyone unworthy who enters there will die. Zed and Oh enter, and neither of them are killed. However, the High Priest betrays them and orders them stoned to death for "blasphemy". In the ensuing chaos, the advisor kills the King and claims the crown, Abraham arrives with his family to kill the authorities, and Oh and Eema get together. When the High Priest is desperately trying to sacrifice another girl, Oh appears, throws holy oil over the Priest, and the High Priest is confused as nothing happened. Until his cloak catches fire. He says that he knew Oh would break his heart and falls back into the furnace where he meets a fitting end. Trivia *Unlike most villains who are seen as enjoyable and sophisticated, such as Darth Vader or Ernst Stavro Blofeld, the High Priest of Sodom goes out of his way to be vile, repulsive, egomaniacal, unsympathetic and utterly ruthless. Category:Cult Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Priests Category:Misogynists Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Nameless Category:Master Orator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Master of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Extravagant Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Sophisticated